A driving member provided with an input shaft supported by a supporting member, and a driven member engaged with the input shaft is known. An example of this driving device is disclosed in International Publication WO 2009/081793. In the description below, International Publication WO2009/081793 is called Patent Document 1. The driving device of Patent Document 1 drives an input shaft using a thin flat motor.